Opposites Attract
by wwe-edgeluvr-8517
Summary: It's about this girl, Cecelia who dreams of being a wrestler and she ends up getting tickets to go to Wrestlemania. She meets Edge. But in the end, she finds someone who is totally different than her and that's when Opposites Attract.
1. A New Beginning

Opposites Attract *Disclaimer: I do not own Edge, Jeff Hardy or any other WWE characters. I only own Cecelia and Melody.  
  
  
  
"WWF Wrestlemania! Tickets sold here!" read a sign in a small town coffee shop.  
  
"Hey Mel, we should get tickets!" Cecelia said with excitement.  
  
"You know I don't like wrestling Cecelia," Melody said unhappily.  
  
"Do it for me!! Please!" Cecelia urged her.  
  
"Fine,"  
  
Wrestling had been a part of Cecelia's life since she was 12 years old. She had always been an aggressive person and when she was in middle school Cecelia signed up to be on the wrestling team. Of course they said no and thought that she wouldn't be able to handle it. But she told them to give her a chance and ever since she has been on the wrestling team. Now that Cecelia's 20 years old she wants to pursue her dream of being a professional wrestler.  
  
"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me," Cecelia smiled.  
  
They walked into the diminutive coffee shop. Petite café was where all of the "cool" kids hung out. They walked towards the cashier.  
  
"Excuse me; I was wondering if I could buy two tickets to Wrestlemania!" Cecelia questioned.  
  
"That will be one dollar please,"  
  
"One dollar?" they both asked in unison.  
  
"It's like the lottery, you scratch you win," she said as if she had said that sentence a million times.  
  
Cecelia began to scratch the boxes. It was like tic-tac-toe. You got 3 X's you won. The first box was an O. The second was an O as well. Beads of sweat fell from Cecelia's forehead as she became nervous. At a snail's pace, she scratched off the last box. It was an O. Holy crapolie! She won! She got front seats to Wrestlemania! To her surprise the special event was in 2 days. She had to hurry up and pack!  
  
"Why won't you go with me?" Cecelia asked Melody.  
  
"I've never been interested in Wrestling. It's stupid." said Melody.  
  
"Come on. I won't have anyone to go with and you're the only person who would even consider going. Pleeeeze! I beg of you," Cecelia said with the sad puppy look on her face.  
  
"Fine, but these are going to be the worst 2 days of my life. You do realize that don't you Cece?"  
  
Cecelia grabbed her arms and gave her the biggest bear hug. She practically killed her.  
  
"Well we have to leave in 2 days so we better get packing as soon as we can,"  
  
Melody didn't look too ecstatic about it but it didn't seem to matter to Cecelia. The next 2 days flew by so fast. It was 8 am on the day that they were supposed to leave for Wrestlemania.  
  
"Oh shit! We are supposed to be on the bus at 8:30!!"screamed Cecelia.  
  
"Well you know we could just forget about the whole thing and not go," said Melody trying to make things easier.  
  
"You're going whether you like it or not!" 


	2. Leaving Home

It was 8:15 am and the both of them had their personal possessions packed. They headed on the bus.  
  
"Oh my freakin' gosh I can't believe that we are going to Wrestlemania! And the best part about it is that it's all free!!" screamed Cecelia.  
  
Melody seemed highly annoyed by Cecelia's excitement about wrestling. "Cece, what's so great about sweaty guys beating the shit out of each other?" questioned Melody.  
  
"Ever since I was 10 years old I have defended myself and learned how to fight. And seeing other people who are fighting for their lives is awesome. Well maybe they aren't fighting for their lives, but they are doing what they love and I hope someday that I can be out there in the ring proving that girls are tough too. I've beat most guys who think they are tougher than me," explained Cecelia.  
  
"Cece, I have to admit that when I saw you wrestling with that one guy a while back, you were amazing. I've never seen a girl do what you did out there. When we go to the Skydome, make sure that you talk to Vince!"  
  
All Cecelia could do was smile. Everybody told her that she was an incredible wrestler, but she knew that Vince would reject her talent. Cecelia slouched in her seat and looked at the scenery. She was thinking about Wrestlemania and wondered if she would meet any wrestlers and if she would actually get to talk to Vince. When she graduated high school she got a 100,000 dollar scholarship to a wrestling school in the south. But she knew that didn't matter to them.  
  
An hour later and they finally arrived at the Skydome in Toronto, Canada.  
  
"Why is there a big line?" asked Melody looking confused.  
  
"Hello? Duh! This is Wrestle-freakin-mania!"  
  
"People other than you actually watch that crud?" asked Melody looking stunned. Cecelia didn't answer her question.  
  
The line started slowly moving. People were pushing them around. "Excuse me! If you keep on pushing me you ain't never gonna be able to get inside," screamed Melody.  
  
Once they got inside it was hell trying to find their seat even though they were in the front row. When they found their seats they decided to stay there until the event started. "Oh my gosh!" screamed Cecelia.  
  
"What?" asked Melody.  
  
"I just saw a wrestler!"  
  
"Big whoop!" "Yeah if you actually watched the show and knew who they were you would be freakin' out too!" said Cecelia.  
  
"They're just wrestlers. It's not like they're freakin' Britney Spears," said Melody.  
  
"Thank gosh for that!"  
  
"Anyways, who was the wrestler that you saw?" asked Melody.  
  
"Like you'd care. You don't even know who any of these wrestlers are!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Fine, his name is Jeff Hardy and he also has a brother in this industry and his name is Matt Hardy. They are one of the best tag teams around called Team Xtreme," explained Cecelia.  
  
"He's kinda cute. Except for all that stuff that's on his arms," said Melody.  
  
All of a sudden the lights dimmed.  
  
"It's starting," Cecelia screamed. 


	3. Wrestlemania!

As the lights dimmed, music started playing and Rob Van Dam came out to the ring. His opponent was William Regal, the Intercontinental Champion and it was for the belt. RVD was off to a great start. But Regal was trying to find his brass knuckles in his shorts and RVD kicked him and did the five star frog splash and missed. Regal tried to pin him 3 times but he got up. RVD then did the Rolling Thunder but Regal kneed him in the back. Towards the end Regal had the brass knucks but referee, Brian Hebner took them away. RVD kicked him and did the five star frog splash and pinned him for the win.  
  
The second match was Christian versus DDP for the European Championship. DDP ended up retaining his title.  
  
The next match was Goldust versus Maven, the Hardcore Champion and it was for the title. In the middle of the match Spike Dudley came out to the ring and pinned defenseless Maven. Spike ran out of the ring and into the crowd with Crash, Goldust and Maven following him. The match continued with Hurricane winning the championship. (Actually I think Molly Holly won it but I didn't want to get into too much detail with that match).  
  
The fourth match was Kurt Angle against Kane. Kurt Angle won the match by having his feet on the ropes.  
  
The next match was a no disqualification match and it was Undertaker versus Ric Flair. Undertaker won by doing the Tombstone.  
  
The sixth match was Booker T vs. Edge. Edge came out to the ring wearing his black trenchcoat and black pants. Booker T and Edge were both off to a great start. Edge got on the top ropes but Booker knocked Edge off. Then Booker got on the top ropes and Edge shook the ropes so that he landed on his "golden globes". Booker T tried to do the scissor kick but missed. Booker did the spinarooni and the scissor kick. He tries to pin Edge but he gets up. Edge does the spear. Edge then imitates Booker by doing the spinarooni and does the edgecution where he pinned Booker for the win.  
  
The next match was Stone Cold vs. Scott Hall. Stone Cold wins by giving Scott Hall two stunners.  
  
The eighth match was a 4 corner WWF Tag Team Championship Elimination Match and it was the Hardy Boyz vs. the Dudley Boyz vs. APA vs. Billy and Chuck. Billy and Chuck won. (If I can remember, I believe that Billy and Chuck did win but I lost my Wrestlemania! tape. And I'm getting tired of writing about these matches!) 


	4. After Wrestlemania

After Wrestlemania was over, Cecelia decided to go and look for Vince so she could talk to him about her dream. But just as she was trying to go backstage a security guard stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me, but where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I need to have a word with Mr. McMahon please," said Cecelia politely.  
  
"Vince is in a meeting right now, would you like to leave him a message?"asked the guard.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to talk to him about a job here at the WWF. You see I've been wrestling for about 10 years now and it's something that I would like to pursue as a career. If you would please give him my name and number I would greatly appreciate it," explained Cecelia.  
  
"Well I will try my best but don't count on it,"  
  
Cecelia handed him her name and number on a piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks," she said and walked off.  
  
"What are we gonna do now? There's nowhere to go and we don't have any money to get a hotel," cried Melody.  
  
"Let's walk around for a little while," Cecelia said.  
  
They walked around the Skydome for a little while but as they were walking they were being followed by a mysterious stranger. It was Edge. Ever since he had stepped foot inside the ring tonight he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the gorgeous young women. He figured he might as well go up and talk to them.  
  
"Excuse me,"  
  
The beautiful girls turned around and looked at him. Cecelia was shocked to death. Her favorite wrestler was talking to her.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you girls look. You're so beautiful I can't even blink," said Edge.  
  
Cecelia smiled but Melody didn't.  
  
"Who do you think you are? You can't just come up to some girl and think you can sweep her off her feet by saying that she is so beautiful that you can't even freakin' blink!"yelled Melody.  
  
"Excuse my friend here, she's not usually like this,"  
  
"It's ok, I'm used to it," said Edge.  
  
"I don't care if you are the most famous wrestler on the planet, it's just not right to come up and say stuff like that,"  
  
"Well would you like to go on a date?" asked Edge.  
  
"Haha. Now that should really make her happy!" said Cecelia.  
  
"By the way what are your names?"  
  
"Well my name is Cecelia and my friends name is Melody," smiled Cecelia.  
  
"Well Cecelia and Melody how would like to go on a double date with me?"  
  
"Who's the other person involved in this double date?" questioned Cecelia.  
  
"Uh, I don't know yet but I'm sure I will find someone real soon. How about I come and pick you guys up at 8 pm," said Edge.  
  
"We'll still be here,"  
  
"Alright then I'll see you in an hour," he said without letting Cecelia respond.  
  
After left Cecelia screamed.  
  
"Holy shit! We're going on a date with Edge!  
Editor's Note: Sorry this chapter is really dumb!! Lol..I don't really like it but whatever.I didn't know what else to write so I made it really corny. 


	5. A Date With Edge

"Who cares? He's probably a jerk anyways,"  
  
"How would you know? You just met him!"  
  
They continued to argue for the rest of the hour until finally Edge came with his partner for the date.  
  
"Ladies, may I introduce to you Jeffery Nero Hardy,"  
  
This time Melody actually smiled. She thought he was cute in a weird sort of way.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," said Jeff to Melody.  
  
"Pleasures all mine," smiled Melody.  
  
"Well I can see who's going with who," Edge said as he grabbed Cecelia's hand.  
  
They decided to stop at an expensive Italian restaurant.  
  
"Thank you for taking us here. It was very nice of you," said Cecelia.  
  
"My pleasure,"  
  
"So do you do this all the time?"  
  
"Do what?" asked Edge.  
  
"Pick up girls that you don't even know and invite them on dates?" questioned Cecelia.  
  
"Not usually but tonight I just had to," smiled Edge.  
  
After they were done eating, they went for a ride. Cecelia was disappointed that she didn't get to talk to Vince.  
  
"Why the lone face?" asked Edge.  
  
"You'd think I'm stupid,"  
  
"Try me,"  
  
"Well see, when I was 10 years old I was raped by my uncle and after that I have become so aggressive and I've always defended myself and that's when I tried out for wrestling and I even got a scholarship and now I want to be a WWF wrestler," explained Cecelia. She couldn't even believe that she told Edge what happened when she was younger. She never told anyone except for Melody.  
  
"Believe me, she should be a wrestler. She's the best out there, better than any Diva I've ever seen wrestle," said Melody.  
  
"Maybe I can help you," smiled Edge.  
  
"It's ok; I'd like to try on my own. Looks like it's getting late so we should get going. Thanks for everything," said Cecelia as she kissed Edge on the cheek which turned into a kiss on the lips. Cecelia broke away quickly. Jeff did the same to Melody, but she smacked Jeff on the head.  
  
As they drove off Cecelia was still smiling. She kissed the most gorgeous guy in the WWF. He was talented, funny and gorgeous. Everything that Cecelia looked for in a guy.  
  
"Why did you say that we had to go? We have nowhere to go! We're going to be stuck out here for hours," screamed Melody.  
  
"Well if I knew a way to get them back I would,"  
  
They decided to walk back to the Skydome and see if the guards would let them back in. 


	6. My Savior

The next day arrived and they were in the Skydome parking lot freezing cold. They had stayed there the whole night. Two young men spotted the girls.  
  
"Hey isn't that Cecelia and Melody?" asked Edge.  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's go check and see," replied Edge.  
  
They ran as fast as they could to where the girls were.  
  
"Cecelia is that you?" asked Edge.  
  
"Melody?" Jeff said.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here? It's freezing cold!" said Edge.  
  
"We didn't have a place to stay so we came back here," replied Cecelia.  
  
Edge and Jeff lifted them up off the ground and took them back to the Skydome.  
  
"You know if you needed a place to stay we would've been happy enough to let you guys stay with us," said Edge.  
  
"Thanks Edge," said Cecelia.  
  
The four of them walked back into the Skydome.  
  
"Cecelia, why don't you sit down and wait for a few minutes. I'm going to talk to Vince," said Adam.  
  
Cecelia did just as Adam said.  
  
Adam walked into Vince's office.  
  
"Mr. McMahon? May I have a word with you?" asked Adam.  
  
"Make it quick Copeland,"  
  
"I have this friend who wrestles and I think you should check her out,"  
  
"So you're saying you have a friend who wrestlers and it's a girl?" asked Vince.  
  
"Yes sir,"  
"Ha, are you sure she can wrestle?"  
  
"No, but her friend says she's been wrestling for 10 years and says she is better than all of the divas," said Adam.  
  
"Well is she here? Bring her in!" said Vince.  
  
Cecelia waited patiently outside of Mr. McMahon's office.  
  
"Cecelia! Mr. McMahon wants to see you," smiled Adam.  
  
Cecelia looked shocked.  
  
"Mr. McMahon. You wanted to see me?" Cecelia asked.  
  
"Yes I did. I heard you were a better wrestler than all of those divas out there. Is that true?"  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Adam said that your friend said that. So are you willing to show me what you've got out there?" asked McMahon.  
  
"Most definitely. When?"  
  
"Is now ok for you?"  
  
Cecelia couldn't believe it. "Yeah,"  
  
"Ok, I'm going to give you some clothes to wrestle in and after that I will meet you in the ring," smiled Vince.  
  
This was the best day of Cecelia's life. She was going to show Vince her moves and hopefully be in the WWE. 


	7. Welcome To The WWF!

Cecelia quickly changed into her clothes and headed out to the ring. Edge came with her. Cecelia was shaking nervously.  
  
"Why are you shaking like that?" asked Adam.  
  
"I'm nervous,"  
  
"Don't worry. You'll do great out there!"  
  
Cecelia got in the ring.  
  
"Ok Cecelia. Are you ready to wrestle with Trish Stratus?"  
  
Shit, she thought. I'm going to wrestle with Trish fucking Stratus. I'm not that good.  
  
"Oh yeah,"  
  
The bell rang and Cecelia started off by putting Trish in a headlock. Cecelia was off to a good start. Cecelia slapped her opponent. She tried to get on the top ropes but Trish knocked her off. Luckily, Cecelia got up and kicked her real hard. Cecelia waited by the turnbuckles. As Trish got up she did the Spear knocking Trish out. She finally was able to get to the top ropes where she nailed a perfect Swanton Bomb. She pins Trish for the win. Vince stood there amazed. He walked to the ring.  
  
"Cecelia, welcome to the WWF," he said while shaking her hand.  
  
Cecelia gave Vince the biggest hug.  
  
"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. I have waited 10 long years for this and my dream has finally come true," said as she wiping the tears away.  
  
Adam ran up to her giving a big hug.  
  
"Congrats. Welcome to the WWF!"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. Adam moved closer to Cecelia and lightly pressed his lips on hers.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Cecelia.  
  
"I don't know but I liked it," smiled Adam. 


	8. The One

"So whaddya say we go and hang out for a while. I'm not doing anything," smiled Adam.  
"Sure, let me change first ok?"  
  
Adam stood there waiting for Cecelia to change. God, she's beautiful, he thought. He imagined her dressed in a cream satin gown with diamonds outlining the sleeves and pearls outlining the bottom of the gown. And he saw her wearing glass slippers. He pictured her standing in the doorway smiling at him. Waiting for him. She walked slowly towards him and reached for his hand.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
Adam woke up from his daydream.  
  
"Oh, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, let's get outta here," smiled Adam.  
  
"So where are we going Adam," Cecelia asked.  
  
"You'll see," he said.  
  
They drove in silence.  
  
Cecelia felt really lucky to be sitting next to Edge, one of the biggest superstars in the WWE. The next thing she knew they were parked in an enclosed area. Cecelia knew why they were here. She saw the beautiful sunset thinking of Adam.  
  
"Look at that gorgeous sunset. It's amazing. Now I know why you took me here. It's beautiful," smiled Cecelia.  
  
"Not half as beautiful as you," said Adam.  
  
"Well for being a tough guy, you sure know how to win a girls heart,"  
  
Adam grabbed Cecelia's hand and held it for as long as he possibly could.  
  
"I knew from the moment I met you that you were the one for me," said Adam.  
  
Adam moved closer and pressed his lips lightly on hers. She smiled.  
  
"That was nice, Adam,"  
  
She knew that she had found the right guy. The both of them didn't want to move too fast. They wanted to be able to get to know eachother.  
  
The both of them decided to go back to the arena.  
  
"I had a great time tonight Adam,"  
"Me too. I hope that we can do that more often,"  
A dark figure appeared behind Cecelia.  
"Hey Adam. You and I are tagging tonight against The Dudleys,"  
Cecelia turned around to see the face of Jeff Hardy.  
"Oh Hi Cecelia. Congratulations for making it into the WWE! I can't wait to see you wrestle," smiled Jeff.  
"Thanks Jeff. I can't wait to get in the ring,"  
"Excuse me kids, I don't mean to break this up but I need to talk to Cecelia in private," said Vince.  
Cecelia had a concerned look on her face.  
"What's the matter Mr. McMahon?"  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. I just wanted to tell you that you have a match tonight. And it's going to be against Trish Stratus again. The reason why you are going to wrestle her again is because I want the crowd to see how good you are and by defeating Trish again, I think you will prove to that crowd that you are the best this business has to offer,"  
"Wow. Gee. I didn't think I was that good,"  
"I haven't seen good wrestling like that in ages. Well can't wait for your performance tonight. Good luck. Oh and by the way. I think you should have a different name. Like a performing name for when you are on stage. How does Phoenix sound?" asked Vince.  
"Sounds awesome. Thank you Vince," smiled Cecelia.  
  
Cecelia thought she was dreaming again. She couldn't believe that she was going to wrestle in front of millions of people. She had to go and change. As she was going to the Women's locker room she saw a mysterious figure in the Men's room. She peeked her head inside to see Jeff Hardy.  
"Hey what are you doing in here," said Jeff.  
"Sorry, uh, I didn't mean to bother you," she said as she was walking off.  
Jeff followed her.  
"Hey it's OK Cecelia, don't worry about it,"  
Cecelia headed into the locker room where she changed into her wrestling uniform. Just then Cecelia heard a loud bang.  
"The show's about to start in 5 minutes. Everyone get ready now!"  
Cecelia had butterflies. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be on WWE! Raw!  
"Excuse me, but who do you think you are to just barge in!"  
She looked up to see Molly Holly peering down at her.  
"Well excuse me but I'm a wrestler. And I suggest that if you don't get off my back you're gonna get your ass kicked," said Cecelia. "Like I'm even scared," said Molly Holly while walking off. 


End file.
